


your wings already exist, all you have to do is fly

by mm8



Series: The Science of Uncertainty and the Art of Probability [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Stand Alone, cause jk has told us squat, if you know russian and read this fic please merlins beard correct me, making up stuff for the russian wizarding school, part of a series, shitty use of russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day Pavel graduates from Koldovstoretz.</p><p>Set in May 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your wings already exist, all you have to do is fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series _The Science of Uncertainty and the Art of Probability_. It's crossover between Harry Potter and Star Trek AOS, taking place in the Harry Potter 'verse. All fics are listed in chronically order as they happen in this series. Endgame is McChekov.

**May 2015**

 

Pavel kept telling himself that he wasn't nervous. Even if his palms were sweaty and he was neurotically fiddling with his R.F.A.W.T. sashes draped over his shoulders. No, not nervous at all. Today was supposed to be exciting, hopeful and fulfilling. It was the day he graduated from Koldovstoretz.

Everyone at Koldovstoretz was only required to attend up 'til their fifth year. Anyone who stayed for the sixth and seventh years wanted to because they could get better occupations or get higher paying jobs off the bat. Most who took the Russian Federation Advanced Wizarding Tests in their seventh year. Pavel had taken them in his fifth, getting top grade in all subjects.

He could have graduated then. However, Direktor Stepanov thought it best if he finished at least one year of advanced learning. The Direktor thought that Pavel was _too young_ to leave school with that much potential. It didn't make any sort of sense to Pavel since over two-thirds of each class left after fifth year.

Instead, he was graduating a year ahead of schedule instead of two. In his last year at Koldovstoretz he'd taken classes for fun instead of needing them. It gave him more time to study and to sharpen his mind. It had been nice, relaxing year.

It was well known that he was considered a 'genius' by all of the professors. That being said, people tended to stay away from him. Pavel hadn't made many friends while at Koldovstoretz. Pretty much just the boys he currently shared a dorm room with. There had been Ruslan… for a while. That was a long time ago.

A lot of the students already had plans after graduation. All of his roommates had set their plans. Timur and Maxim were going to travel to America and visit all of the country's national parks. Timofei was going to be married soon after graduation and would move in with his fiancee. Yarloslev was to be an apprentice wandmaker. Melor and Daniil would start working at the Russian Federation Republic of Magic next week.

Unlike the rest of his classmates, Pavel hadn't decided what to do once he stepped foot into the real world. He didn't want to work for the Republic of Magic. He didn't want to research potion making, or become a curse breaker, or invent spells.

What Pavel really wanted was to get out of Russia. Away from freezing winters and hot summers. Away from the isolation and loneliness. In a big city like Moscow, he felt tiny. He loved Russia. It was where he had spent his whole life. In some ways, he couldn't picture _not_ living in Russia. However, he felt a strong need to go and spread his wings. He wanted to see other parts of the world, beyond his native country.

It was a dream. He didn't have the funds to move out of the country and start up in another. It'd cost thousands and thousands of Rubandrites. Traveling, renting a kvartira, food expenses, general necessities, a proper passport, and documentation… The list went on and on. He'd calculated it all in his third year. He could use a portkey, but the problem still remained that he didn't have enough Rubandrites to settle down. There was the possibility that he could transform into his animagus and fly the distance. Pavel had never flown too far before. He was afraid that he would get exhausted without a place to land.

It was worthless. He simply did not have that kind of money. Pavel did occasionally moonlight at the pab in Medved' derevni. He waited on the tables or cleared them off. If the owner wasn't around, Daniil would let him tend bar with him. Pavel had a little money saved up from that. It was nowhere near the cost he'd need to relocate. He preferred not to think about it, but any money his parents had left him in their will wouldn't be distributed until he turned eighteen. That was two years away. Two years would be a long time to wish and hope.

Russia it was.

Pavel hadn't secured a place to live either. He'd always stayed at Koldovstoretz during summer hols. The giant castle was empty except a few teachers and the Direktor. He would spend whole days curled up in the library, sucking in any new knowledge. He explored the places he wasn't supposed to go. He loved to transform into his animagus and fly over the vast landscape.

He hoped that when he left after the ceremony, he would be able to rent a room at the Traktir na New Abrat. If he couldn't… Pavel wasn't sure where he'd end up.

Almost everything was packed in his secondhand trunk. Clothes, his books, Wizarding chess set, old photos of his family. The trunk wasn't even half full.

Polina clucked and flapped her wings from her cage on the other side of the room. Pavel tutted as he stood up from his bed. "Polina, you must stay in your cage until ve find a home." He stroked her plumage, and could swear that his owl leaned into his gentle touch. "Maybe vhen ve do, ve can fly togezer."

Polina had been his mother's owl before she died. Pavel was glad that he'd inherited her. She was a loyal owl. She might be old, but she was his.

A screech of an owl that certainly was not his caught Pavel's attention. He whipped around to see a large tiger owl with its three feet wingspan gliding into his dorm room through the open window. The owl perched at this foot of Melor's bed frame. It hooted again, holding its right leg out; a roll of parchment dangling beneath.

Pavel rolled eyes. No doubt it was another place trying to recruit him. He tossed both owls a treat, and after the tiger owl was finished, it flew off into the sky.

Pavel cut the ribbon and unrolled the the letter. It was like all of the others.

_Dear Señor Pavel Chekov,_

_We have been aware of your lustrous talents for quite some time. Your academic performance is impeccable. The Brazil Ministry of Magic would be honored to extend an offer--"_

Pavel didn't bother reading anymore. He tossed it in his trunk, on top of the thick pile of similar letters he had received over the past few months. A ridiculous amount of governments, banks, and independent agencies from all over the globe had sent him letters offering a job. None of them really interested him. Most were actually written with an autoquill. Not that getting over a hundred job offers didn't boost his ego. It was that all of the offers included that the cost of moving expenses on him. Oh yes, they would cover any travel expenses, but finding a place to live? No.

A knock at the door broke him away from his thoughts. He turned to see Melor poking his head around the corner. "Hey, Pavel. We have to be lined up in fifteen minutes. You ready to go?"

 _"Well,"_ Pavel thought. _"It's now or never."_

_____________________________________________________ 

He looked out into the crowd. Pavel wasn't expecting to see anyone he knew, but it seemed like a reflex to look anyway. In the center aisles were his fellow wizards and witches who were graduating as well. To the left he saw a sea of his classmates' family and friends. To his right sat all of the school's professors.

This day would have been better if his family were here cheering him on.

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov, Top Grade."

Pavel stumbled slightly as he made his way across the stage. He shook hands with Direktor Stepanov, was handed his diploma, and walked off the stage.

That was it. He wasn't a student anymore.

When he reached the bottom stair, he saw a woman that he didn't recognize standing in his way. She was elderly, with greying hair. She wore wire rimmed spectacles that sat low on her nose and she had a traditional pointed hat with matching emerald robes.

"Gospodin Chekov?" Her accent was wrong. It was someone whose first language wasn't Russian, and their native accent came through loud and clear.

Pavel raised an eyebrow, looking at her suspiciously. "Da. And vho are you?"

The woman raised her chin, smirking slightly as she looked him in his eyes. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I have a business proposition for you. Perhaps we can discuss it over tea and biscuits?"

_____________________________________________________ 

Pavel wasn't sure why he had agreed to speak with this witch. He wasn't sure why she was here, looking for _him_. Minerva McGonagall was the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United Kingdom. Famous Transfiguration master. She had her own Chocolate Frog card! He was in the presence of a legend.

They were in his dorm room. Headmistress McGonagall had transfigured two mirrors into comfortable chairs for each of them to sit on. They used is closed trunk as a table. Pavel had no idea where the biscuits, tea cup and saucers came from, let alone the tea itself. He'd rather not think about it.

"I have been keeping an eye on you, Mr. Chekov," Headmistress McGonagall said as she poured tea into his empty cup. "You are quite an astounding man. Top marks every year of your schooling. Top Grade in all of your R.F.A.W.T.s. My research says that no one has ever received an E in all subjects at Koldovstoretz before. And that is counting Divination. How you managed that amazes me. Oh, please do correct me, if I am wrong with any of this. Registered animagi at age twelve. I dare say that's even putting the students at Uagadou to shame," she took a delicate sip from her tea cup before continuing. "Captain on Koldovstores' team for the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship which won first prize. Reserve Keeper for one of your school's Quidditch teams. Even did some alchemy research with Kuzma Boldyrev. It's all very impressive."

"You are not telling me anyzing zat I already don't know, or anyzing zat is not on ze public record for everyone to see, Direktrisa McGonagall. You are repeating almost vord for vord vhat all ze ozers say."

The witch chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you are right." She set down her cup on the saucer, and folded her hands in her lap. "I am not surprised that you have received a number of letters begging for you to accept their job offer, Mister Chekov. Far from it. I had wanted to speak with you much earlier, but Vova Stephanov refused to let me take a meeting with you since he required for you to stay one more year. Yes, I am offering you a position, but unlike the others, mine is the best."

Pavel was skeptical and grimaced. "Oh? Is zat so?"

"Oh yes. You see Mr. Chekov-- chocolate biscuit? There quite good. Albus Dumbledore's secret recipe."

Pavel shook his head. "Net zank you. I already ate far too much."

"Alright, I suppose that I will give the rest to Hagrid, then. Where was I? Oh yes. You see, Mr. Chekov, what I know, and all of the others who have tried to snap you up know, is that you are possibly the smartest wizard of this age. You have extraordinary talent, and have accomplished so much in a short span of time. What they want, and what I want, is to see you grow, to become better. It might be that, for you to learn more, and to make a difference in the world, you would have to leave Russia. I don't know if that's what you want, but--"

"Da," he interrupted sharply. "I vant to leaff Russia. Eet's all I haff ever wanted."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I do not know. Eet doesn't matter. I do not haff enough money to travel or to moff. All of ze offers would not cover zat."

"They're fools, then. I should have asked you before, but have you accepted any of the offers?"

"Net. None of zem seemed interesting enough."

"Mr. Chekov, I believe that I do have an interesting offer to make you." She paused to take a sip of her tea. "Over the past few years, a number of my staff have retired or quit altogether. Once they started leaving, I made an important decision. I wanted Hogwarts to be better. I wanted my students to be taught by the best the world had to offer. I have hired staff from all over the world. So far it has proven to be a worthwhile venture.

My arithmancy professor retired two years ago, and I have yet to find anyone to take her place. She taught alchemy to the sixth and seventh years who wanted to learn it as well." The Headmistress took a piece of parchment from her robes and slid it over the trunk to him along with a quill. "Solve these two problems for me. Arithmancy on the front, alchemy on the back."

It wasn't a question or a request. Headmistress McGonagall was commanding him to solve the problems. Pavel glanced them over. The were supposed to be hard. Most students had never seen problems like this in their entire lives. However, during his summers Pavel taught himself very advanced arithmancy and alchemy. He quickly jotted down his answers and passed the quill and parchment back.

McGonagall took out her long wand, tapped the parchment four times, until the problem and the solution completely disappeared and a large drawing of a thumbs up was in its place. The Headmistress turned the parchment over, and discovered the same mark on the reverse side.

Her excitement was practically bubbling over. "Excellent. Wonderful, just wonderful."

"I'm sorry, Direktrisa but I do not understand."

The witch's eyes were bright and her grin so big she showed her teeth. "Ms. Vector, the professor who retired, left me two problems that she wanted the new teacher to complete. I have traveled all over the world to find Ms. Vector's successor. Germany, South Korea, Chile, New Zealand. I have met some of the greatest alchemist and arithmancers of this age and none of them, not one, could solve those two problems. Except for you."

Pavel was taken aback. "Net, zat-- zat is not possible. I'm just--" he wanted to say he was a student, but he wasn't a student any longer. "I'm just me."

"Oh, Mr. Chekov, you have no idea how brilliant you are, do you? There's so much untapped potential in you." Her face grew serious. "Mr. Chekov, I would like to extend an offer to you. I would like for you to become my new professor of arithmancy and alchemy."

Pavel choked on his tea, spluttering as he tried to get his breath back. "Net, net, you must be mistaken! I haff any training to become a teacher. I am too young! I--"

McGongall stopped him cold when she placed her hand on top of his. "Mr. Chekov, I wanted to ask you this last year after you completed your exams. You are a dedicated and brilliant wizard. Hogwarts and its students would be highly honored if you came to teach. Cost is no object. We can go by portkey as soon as possible if you decide to accept. You'd live in the castle, rent-free and receive a sizable and competitive salary." Once again, the witch took out a scrap piece of parchment from her robes, and slid it across the surface of the trunk.

Slowly, Pavel lifted up the parchment and gaped at the numbers. The figure on the top was in Galleons, and below it was the exchange rate in Rubandrites. Pavel had never owned that kind of amount of money in his entire _life_. He was holding the parchment in a tight grip. Pavel looked back to McGonagall. "Zis cannot be correct."

"It is," she replied simply. 

"But… zhat do I haff to offer zese students?"

"Knowledge, Mr. Chekov. Knowledge, inspiration, someone to guide them if needed."

"Vat if I do not do zis vell?"

"All professors have their fears and doubts about their position. It's quite normal. I was a professor not too long ago. There was a number of times that I wanted to pack it in. But I kept going. And every year I found it more fulfilling than the last. There have been professors at Hogwarts who had no training at all, but turned out to be some of the best. You would be a great professor. I would love nothing more than to see your talents grow, and for you to teach the students everything you know. There are quite a few who continually bug me about when alchemy and arithmancy will return. I would like to tell them that it will be back soon. They want to learn, even have careers. But they need someone to teach them first."

Pavel chewed on his lower lip. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and his heart was pounding in his chest. He had never considered the possibility of teaching, certainly not at a foreign school. Alchemy and arithmancy were two of his favorite subjects. Pavel received many, many offers in the last few months. But _teaching_? He would be responsible for a whole generation of witches and wizards. They would seek him out for advice. How could he do it? 

At the same time, teaching seemed somewhat exciting. Being able to share what he had learned; the ability to help students along. The possibility of learning even more than he already knew. It was appealing.

"If I do say yes, vhen vould I start?"

"The very next term in September. You'll be able to live a Hogwarts in your own quarters, if you desire."

Pavel straightened his posture, sitting up tall. "Zen I accept your offer, Direktrisa McGonagall."

The witch extended her hand and they shook sealing the deal.

"Call me Minerva."

"Pavel," he replied as he picked up one of the chocolate biscuits from the plate and took a small bite. He couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a satisfying moan. "Oh, zese are wery good."

"Aren't they?" Minerva lifted her teacup, and Pavel did the same. "To the future," she said as they clinked cups.

Pavel smiled to himself and grabbed another biscuit. 

_'To the future.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.


End file.
